Unpleasent Phone Call
by G96
Summary: Tony confronts Effy on the events from Series 4, because he should have helped her. First Skins fanfic. I love their reletionship so much. Tell me what you think. Mentions Freffy
1. Effy and Tony

The phone rang and rang, I picked it up only to hear Tony's vocie on the other end of the telephone.

"Effy? Effy, are you there? Effy?" He asked calling into the phone, I wanted to hang up and him, and see how that makes him feel, the one person you need the most, not talking to you.

"Yes, Tony I'm here." I say as I wished I had just hung up and put him though everything he put me though, but I can hurt Tony, I don't know why but I just can't.

"Are you ok? I was told you went to the hospital." Tony said sounding very worried, now he starts to care again about me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is that all you wanted to know?" I ask, as I relized he might have accually tried to contact me but could never get ahold of me. He have never stopped caring for me.

"I should have been there, to help you. You were there for me after I got hit by the bus, but I wasn't there for you after you cut yourself." Tony was saying he sounded very upset with himself.

"Yes, you should have been there, you knew what happened and you still didn't come to help me. I helped you, I read to you because I am a good sister, I don't know what the fuck you are to me anymore." I said, him not beening there upset me more then anything could possably upset me.

"I just fucking found out about it. Mom hasn't talked to me since I left and fuck, I tried to talk to you but I guess you never got my messages. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Mom didn't what me to make you upset by talking to you, she probably thought you would run away to see me and FUCK, why didn't I see this coming." Tony said getting angry and that started to scare me more then when he got hit by the bus.

"She probably didn't tell you because she didn't want you to have a panic attack, and not study. If she didn't tell you who did?" I asked curiously wondering who would have told my brother.

"A guy called me and said his name was Cook, he also said that right now you might use some comforting." He said and he was right. Freddie, My Freddie, was killed because of me, that is what hurt the most to know.

"Cook, what all did he say?" I asked I need to know because if he mentioned Freddie, I might just kill Cook myself after he is out of the hospital and jail.

"He told me some guy named Freddie, who you loved got killed the day after you got out. Also that you forgot everything that has happened in your life because of the doctor dude who was helping you, he is also the one who killed Freddie and that you had some depression thing going on and that you tried to kill yourself. He also said you might need you big brother to comfort you. I can't be there I have coursework to do, but I love you, Ef" Tony said, I almost cried. Cook was right I needed Tony here with me, and if he can't be here then I want to be there.

"I love you too, Tony." I say as I hang up and try not to cry about what has just happened, and remembering that Freddie is gone, and Tony is at Uni. Both the people who started my depression are away from me, Great. I pulled out some spliff and some vodka to escape from every thing going on.

* * *

I might add another chapter if I feel like it. I was very upset that they didn't bring Tony in to help her.

Disclaimer- I don't own skins or the characters sadly, if I did Tony would have come back.


	2. Tony and His Mother

**This one takes place before Tony talks to Effy, I wondered want would happen if he yelled at his mom for not talking to him about Effy. I don't own skins :( if I did Tony wouldn't have left Effy alone.**

* * *

I called the house knowing Effy wouldn't be there, why would she be there she was at the hospital even if she wasn't at the hospital she would be at Collage or hanging with friends, which I had to find out about from some random guy named Cook.

"Stonem household, may I ask whos calling?" I knew that vocie and I had a few things to say to her.

"It's me, you son, Tony. You haven't forgotten about me have you mom?" I asked, I am mad but I can wait a bit before I filp out on her.

"No, Tony. Now could I forget you?" She asked wondering why I called.

"I don't know maybe because you never told me about Effy, and her depression." I said, some of my angry is coming out.

"I didn't tell you because you needed to stay there and do your coursework and you just got your life back to normal. Anyway it was nothing to worry about." She said, I could hear her getting a bit angry.

"Nothing to worry about, Holy Fuck Mom, biggest bag of fucking lies you have every told me. Effy tried to kill herself, and you say theres nothing to worry about. The only person who I care for is Effy and I don't get to know when she gets hurt." The more I talk the angier I get at her and myself for not visiting.

"I'm not going to let you fuck up your life because of a bump in your sisters life." She said, she doesn't know how much Effy means to me.

"What if she never went to the hospital and died. Would you have told me then. Probable not because youe don't want me to fuck up my life because I just got it back to normal." I said that as I relized that I need to visit Bristol to visit Effy and see if she is ok.

"If she died, I would have told you but she didn't. Did you die when you got hit by the bus, no." Mom said, she forgot about what happened after the bus.

"One difference mom, Effy knew I got hit she was the one there when it happened." I said, to jog her memory back to what has happened when I got hit. "She helped me and I couldn't return the favour. Now Effy probable hates me for not being there for her."

"The thing is your one of the reasons for her depression, you going off to Uni. You left her, you hurt her." Mom said trying to make me hate myself.

"I keep in contact with her, I text her, I e-mail her, I call her. I LOVE HER, and you don't know anything about our reletionship. Why don't you go back to fucking Dad's boss or any other of dad's friends/co-workers." I know that was harse but she desivred it. Next thing I know I just hear static coming from the other end.


End file.
